


Innocence 5

by ksjzynvszyf



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksjzynvszyf/pseuds/ksjzynvszyf





	Innocence 5

有的人需要通过仪式感来获得安全感，但金泰亨显然不是这样的人。事实上自从和田柾国抱着睡了一觉，他就没再东想西想了，亲也亲了，抱也报了，睡也睡了，虽然没明说，但起码也不能说是普通朋友了。但他没想到，田柾国接下来半个月，又是见不着人。

要说金泰亨不生气那是不可能的，他也问过田柾国最近在干什么，可那人也不肯说，神秘兮兮的样子叫金泰亨看了就火大。

眼看暑假已经过去一大半了，过两天就是七夕节，金泰亨本来想着约田柾国出去吃个饭看个电影呢，结果田柾国一直没找过他，他也有脾气，你田柾国先动手动脚追的我，现在不理我了？这个七夕你要是没点表示咱俩就完！

距离七夕就还有一天了，金泰亨刚补完课，就收到了一条信息，点开一看，不是田柾国，是他们班班长，一个叫陈丽的女生，金泰亨兴致缺缺地看完了一大通废话，无非是邀约自己明天一起看电影，他反复确认了好几次，田柾国都没联系过自己，他一气之下就答应了。

七夕还能怎么过，你田柾国不陪我过，难不成我要一个人过？

第二天下午上完课，金泰亨直接背着书包搭公交车去了约定的地点，陈丽穿了一条白色的连衣裙，一头乌黑的长发披在肩上，要不是田柾国给他掰弯了，金泰亨也觉得被陈丽这样的女生追是很不错的事情。

或许是出于内疚，他主动买了可乐爆米花，陈丽买的是正在热映的爱情片，荧幕上的演员金泰亨一个也不认识，剧情无非就是你追我我追你总归要追到你然后亲亲抱抱举高高，金泰亨不停打哈欠，电影快要结束的时候，手机在口袋里震了起来，他拿出来一看，是田柾国打来的电话。

他一下就精神了，心脏跳得格外有力，但又不想接，这都几点了才打来，黄花菜都凉了。于是他决定不理会，好好约会，又把手机放进包里。

电影结束，俩人走出影院，金泰亨虽然不接电话，但心里还是想着不要太过分了，他看了看手表，已经是晚上八点了，还有四个小时，七夕就要过去了。他打断了准备带他去看什么很漂亮的书店的陈丽，抱歉地表示自己要先走了，不由分说替人叫了一部出租车。

陈丽咬着下唇眼角都有些红，金泰亨只好装作没看见让司机赶紧开车。陈丽一走，他就赶紧掏出手机，一看有七八个未接来电，十几条未读信息，全是田柾国发来的。

为什么不接电话？  
我在家楼下，你下楼，我带你去一个地方。  
你去哪了？

金泰亨只来得及看一眼短信，就赶紧把电话回拨过去，结果却响起没有温度的提示音：您所拨打的电话已关机……

金泰亨有些急了，干嘛要学小女生发什么脾气？

他赶紧拦了辆车回家，刚到家楼下，就看见田柾国一身黑，戴了个渔夫帽蹲在路边上，低着头在看手机。那人顺着车灯的方向回过头来，口罩拉到下巴，对比起圆圆的眼睛，侧脸却是锋利的，鼻梁很高，刘海耷拉下来遮住了眼睛，金泰亨看不清他的表情。

着急忙慌地付了钱就跑到他跟前，田柾国站起身子，看着地板，俩人半响都没说话。良久，田柾国抓住他的手腕看了看时间，“十点四十了，哥。”

他受不了这种语气，田柾国每次放低声音，把那声哥稍微延长一点，他都觉得自己的心脏被提起来了，不仅让他觉得特别心疼这个弟弟，还会让他觉得自己也很委屈，到底我要怎么做你才不会这样失落？他着急地反抓住田柾国的手指，这才看到他的手心一块红一块紫。

“你这是怎么回事！”金泰亨惊呼一声抓起他的手走到路灯下，仔细一看发现还有好多颜色混在一块，五颜六色的，指甲缝里都染上了，他记得田柾国是个洁癖，平时总是把指甲修剪得圆润平整，关节都因为干净透白的皮肤泛着粉色。这会怎么搞成这样？

“我，哥……我有东西给你看。”

“看什么？”

田柾国不回答，只牵着他坐到自己自行车后座上，金泰亨抓住他的衣角，田柾国用力一蹬就出去了。八月的夜晚还是很闷热，金泰亨第一次被田柾国载，他只能看见被潮湿的热风吹起的田柾国鼓囊囊的后背，他伸手将飞起的衣服抚平，手贴在他后腰，犹豫了一下，向前环住了。

田柾国咬着嘴唇只骑车不说话，他已经找了金泰亨一晚上，直到在电影院门口看见金泰亨和那个女生走出来，金泰亨手上很体贴地拿着可乐爆米花，比他矮半个头的女生微微仰着头跟他说话，田柾国只来得及看到这里，头也没回跨上车就走了。

从他对自己妈妈说：“我喜欢男的，我就是同性恋。”开始，他一直挺直了背走路，因为他的自尊不允许他和别人看起来不一样，他不过是喜欢男人，不过是喜欢金泰亨，他没有犯罪，并且一直在努力，殊不知，看见今天这一幕，他才忽然觉得，自己的努力正好证明了自己和别人就是不一样。比如金泰亨，他和那个女的，那样站着，在他眼里是根刺，但在路人眼里，是很配的两个小年轻。

他松开车把，从坡顶往下冲，看着自己被颜料染得一塌糊涂的双手，在风中变得模糊，脸上有点湿湿的，他才知道自己哭了。

他没想到金泰亨那么早就回来了，蹲在那原本只是想等眼睛不那么红了再回家，没想到碰到他。看见金泰亨着急，看见他抓自己的手，田柾国忽然觉得，去他妈的，哪怕只有5%的把握金泰亨不会拒绝他，这件事也要做，谁让金泰亨撞上来了，去他妈的！

田柾国满身大汗闷头骑车，东拐西拐，终于停下了，金泰亨一下撞在他后背上，“到了？”

田柾国喘了喘气，把金泰亨拉下车，车直接扔路边躺着，金泰亨还没找着头脑，就被田柾国从身后扶住了脑袋，转向前方。

这一片是政府一直想拆但由于某些钉子户而拆不成的小区，在眼前那栋老式居民楼的前面，一整面矮墙上，被鲜艳的颜料覆盖了。金泰亨脑袋从左转到右，才能看完。

老到白里泛黄的墙壁上，是两个赤裸着上半身的少年，其中一个横着，看起来就像躺在地上，另一个手撑在他脸侧，嘴唇抵在他嘴角，身下的人咧着四方嘴笑得很开心。两个少年的裸体只画到腰线处，相连在一起，消失在墙沿处，也足够暧昧了。

金泰亨看着躺在下面那位少年嫣红的嘴唇，以及上面那位湛蓝的嘴唇，红色与蓝色贴在一起，相连处渐变成紫色，边缘晕开，就像深吻后口水相连的画面，整个场面看起来巨大得像海洋朝金泰亨卷来，又像风温柔拥过来，画的边缘都被各样的颜料混色晕染着，墙上那两个人就像万花筒的中心，金泰亨在混乱的脑袋里看见了自己的黑洞的奇点，像钻石一样在他眼前发着光。

田柾国站在他身后，看他一动不动盯着墙壁，本来都抱着破罐子破摔心态，结果金泰亨一言不发，你他妈要拒绝就拒绝吧最好看了以后出于同情也点评两句吧。田柾国正想开口，金泰亨就转身抓住他的下巴，脑袋一低，就贴上了他的嘴唇，嫣红的。金泰亨没有闭眼，夜灯落在他眼里，两束光映在田柾国视线中，“哥，接吻要闭眼，”他往下压了压贴紧了，手搂住他的后腰，舌头顶进去，含糊不清地说：“不然我要硬了。”


End file.
